


The Gryffindor boy

by shengluo01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, Good Harry Potter, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Top Harry！！哈利意外穿越来到黑暗哈利的世界，发现对方因为治疗小天狼星的缘故囚禁了一群巫师——他必须做一些事才能回到原来的世界，那么他会怎么做呢？





	1. Chapter 1

哈利抱着被子坐在床上发呆。  
前一刻他还在格兰芬多金红交织的床帐里计划着用活点地图做些什么，后一分钟他就出现在这个高贵华丽的床帐里。  
更让他惊讶的是，他看到了两个蜷缩在他脚边的金发男人。他们睡得不安稳——任谁在双手被缚，浑身上下布满青紫和精斑，屁股里还插着一些情趣用品的情况下也会睡得不安稳——但哈利的关注点在于，一张足以容纳三个人的大床，为什么这两个男人会像小动物一样蜷成一团睡在他脚边？  
梅林那该死的胡子这到底发生过什么！  
他试图回忆，脑海里蹦出来的画面让他情不自禁地骂了一声狗屎。他看到他把其中一个男人肏到崩溃，并且用手指把另一个玩到高潮。年纪稍大的金发男子挺直了胸膛，被穿环的乳尖晃动着，他恶意拉扯着乳环，下半身更是猛烈地肏弄那个只属于他的密处。年轻的金发男人靠在他肩头呜咽，小声地恳求他赐予解放与快感。麻瓜的器具被用在他们身上，紧缚的身体颤抖着，混合低泣的呻吟与求饶，蓝灰色的眸子失焦地注视着床帐上交错的花纹……狗屎！Fuck！马尔福！还是两个！  
他再次翻身坐起。  
这次他的动静过大以至于惊醒了那两个入睡不久的人。  
熟悉的样貌，配上小心翼翼的怯懦。哈利波特一口气梗在胸口上不来下不去的。他认识的德拉科和卢修斯拥有的都是拿下巴看人的高傲，即使他们畏惧伏地魔，也从未出现过这样瑟缩、怯懦、恐惧的神情……等等，难道他现在是伏地魔？！  
哈利•被自己假设吓到•波特正略带忧伤地放空思维。  
以至于他没有注意到，因为他的放空而惊慌失措的两个人。  
“M……Master。”磕磕绊绊的声音从床尾传来，惊醒了正缅怀自己失去的鼻子的哈利。他无精打采地应了一声，挥挥手让他们继续睡。他正打算去外面走一走，只是当他离开床的时候，他发现那两个金色头发的男人也同时跪了下来。  
他瞥了眼卢修斯。  
被那双翠绿色的眸子注视着，卢修斯的身体小幅度颤抖着。他害怕自己又做出什么惹怒了他们的王，只是担心德拉科会因此受到惩罚。他尽可能地挡在德拉科身前，就像最开始那样。即使不能让德拉科毫发无伤也好过那人把怒火撒在德拉科身上。  
只是出乎他的意料，对方并没有做什么。  
而那个人在凝视他许久后，轻轻叹了一声：“起来吧。”  
大门咯吱打开又砰地关上。跪在卢修斯身后的德拉科才松了一口气。即使哈利没有解除加诸在他们身上的器具，但对于德拉科和卢修斯来说，不被再一次惩罚就是梅林在眷顾他们。  
先前的欢爱和提心吊胆耗尽了他们的精力，在哈利没有回来前他们不被允许上床酣睡。只不过这样睡在壁炉前的生活也比作为性玩具无法安眠要来得好。  
更何况，卢修斯敏锐地察觉到他们的王心情并不是很好。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
在逛遍整个古堡——哈利波特发誓他从来没有这么多钱——并且成功找到一面镜子，发现他还是那个他，他先为自己的鼻子松了口气，接着他抱头蹲在盥洗室里嚎叫着梅林。  
梅林的胡子为什么偏偏是马尔福，为什么还偏偏是两个……  
他实在无法接受自己把敌对多年的死对头上了的同时还上了他父亲的事。  
该死的！  
他现在改信仰上帝能让他回去吗？！  
蹲在盥洗室里种了一晚上蘑菇的哈利波特顶着漆黑的眼圈迈着虚浮的脚步走向记忆里的餐厅。他花了一晚上说服自己这个人只是和他长得一样，他只需要想办法回到他所在的那个世界就行，这个世界发展成什么样关他屁事！这样想着，他在看到餐桌上丰盛的早餐时难得心情好了点。  
然后他就看到了跪在餐桌旁那个蜡黄面容，漆黑头发，眼底写着抗拒却又顺从的男人。  
哦这个男人名叫：西弗勒斯斯内普。  
哈利•穷尽所有词句也只能用“……”来表述自己心情•波特一时手滑砸了他的杯子。  
黑发男人的眼底有着不解，但不妨碍他乖顺地为他的Master准备早餐。他跪着舔干净了那堆咖啡渍，又将杯子交给前来的小精灵，接着他跪伏在哈利脚边，亲吻着他的鞋尖，恭顺地道：“Master。”  
“……”哈利尚未从前面那个惊天巨雷里清醒又被斯内普推入下一个惊天巨雷。他捂着抽搐的胃，努力把自己神游到天外的注意力拽回来。那个他是怎么做来着？他试着回想，然后被对方爱抚斯内普头发的举动吓了个半死——要不是时机不对，他都想赞一下对方勇敢的行为——当然要哈利这么做是不可能的，所以他在回忆了一遍对方是如何对待斯内普后，大义凛然地拿了一个面包放到斯内普唇边。  
就算对方现在跳起来杀了他都比待在这个该死的空间内好！  
哈利是这么想的，可惜事情的发展永远都出乎他的意料。  
斯内普小口小口吃干净了他递来的面包并且还舔了一口他的指尖。  
这再次把哈利吓得半死。  
他飞快地缩回指尖，索性装出一副冷静自持的模样来切他盘子里的那块牛排。在他把牛排一小块一小块细分后他决定如果他还能回到霍格沃茨，他首先第一件事就是把牛排列入自己的黑名单。  
这牛排切得也太像伏地魔的碎片了。

用过早餐，他用比昨天离开那间房还快的速度离开餐厅直冲书房。  
过程中，他也发现，他的记忆只有在面对他人的时候才会开启——比如看到马尔福，比如看到斯内普，他脑子里就会想起自己……呸，那个他是怎么玩弄他们的。如果只有他一个人，那么他还是他。  
他脑子里的马尔福和斯内普是无比正常的。  
哈利揉着脑袋，他竟然有一天觉得斯内普对他冷嘲热讽是再愉快不过的事——如果这让罗恩知道怕是眼珠子都能给脱框。  
当然现在他的首要目的还是查明这个他到底是什么玩意儿，他为什么会在这个身体里醒来，为什么马尔福甚至斯内普都会成为他的……是不是还有其他人也……他放下书叹了口气，他由衷地祈祷梅林或者上帝，不要让他一睁眼看到伏地魔跪在他脚边。  
那真的会出人命的。  
然而梅林或者上帝会有那么仁慈吗？？


	3. Chapter 3

3  
当哈利在书房内做心理建设的同时，卢修斯马尔福正跪在书房前。他无法进入书房，因为哈利不喜欢别人打扰他，更反感曾经的食死徒再去接触那些书面文件。卢修斯非常清楚触怒对方会造成什么样的后果。德拉科是一个例子，也同样是一个教训。他不敢也不能在对方心情欠佳的基础上再度冒犯哈利——  
他缩起手脚，尽可能地低下他那高傲的头颅。  
哈利在书房待了多久，卢修斯就在门口跪了多久。等到哈利走出书房，眼角的余光瞄到卢修斯马尔福那黯淡的金发，他已经连站立的力气都没有了。  
“你怎么在这里？”哈利皱了皱眉。他始终无法接受自己的新角色，尤其在他面对的人还是他曾经的敌人。卢修斯因为他的问话瑟缩了一下，他没有回答，或者说没有来得及反应。很快他就意识到这是一个错误——他竟然在Master的问话中走神！被吊挂着、浑身上下的敏感点都被不同的玩具刺激着、那股折腾人的欲望从乳头一路延伸至下体又堪堪在出口被堵住倒流……无法发泄，只能在黑暗里由着那股火焰炙烤着他的肉体，一次又一次……那是一段想起就让他不寒而栗的记忆，他的骄傲在黑暗里被火轮碾成了粉末，他学会了用后穴高潮，学会了如何服从甚至是取悦对方。他颤抖着身体，跪着向前膝行了几步，就准备用嘴取悦他的Master。  
哈利从来没有想过卢修斯马尔福的口活会这么好。当然对他来说他更没有想过卢修斯马尔福有天会跪在他的脚下吮吸他的阴茎。他呻吟地向后靠在墙上，他应该庆幸他的身体是久经风月吗？哈利甚至怀疑他不出几秒就在交代那经验丰富的嘴里。然而他没有，他按着他的脑袋，更深地进入他的口腔。卢修斯顺从地将他的阴茎吞到最深，用收缩的喉口加剧哈利的快感。他的舌尖在吞吐的余暇舔弄着马眼，空余的手托着哈利沉甸甸的囊袋搓弄。多方刺激下，哈利抓着卢修斯的头发，用力挺胯顶弄抽插他的老二，几缕金色的发丝缠绕在哈利指尖，在卢修斯最后一个猛烈的吸吮下，哈利射在了他的嘴里。没等他命令，卢修斯已经乖顺地咽下了口中带着膻腥味的液体。  
哈利•三观尽碎•正在重启•波特赶紧给自己和对方一个清理一新——别以为他没注意，刚刚卢修斯咽下去前还有部分液体溅在了他的脸上和脖子上！当然，也许他的神情不怎么愉快，他从卢修斯那双蓝色的眸子里看到了惊恐和怯懦。哦fuck！他也不知道说什么，警告男人不要再次出现在他面前，哈利快步往花园走去。他需要呼吸一下新鲜空气！梅林该死的胡子，让一个波特闷在书房里简直是最大的处罚！！


	4. Chapter 4

4  
如果有什么能让哈利眼前一亮，那就是趴在后院草地上晒太阳的大黑狗。  
在他的心里，消失于帷幕后的西里斯是他永远的痛。那是他鲁莽冲动的恶果，渗入骨髓的疼痛是给他的教训。即便他多么想见西里斯，他的梦里也从来不会出现西里斯的身影——神秘事务司的帷幔分割了两个空间，那是死者的维度，西里斯不会再出现于他的梦中。  
他从来没想过自己可以再次见到西里斯。  
当这个可能被无限放大，他屏住呼吸，悄无声息地靠近那只懒洋洋的黑狗。他小心翼翼地伸出手，去抚摸黑狗漆黑光亮的毛发。狗的身子动了动，他倏地收回手，懊恼地抓了抓头发，就好像他在教父面前永远都是那个毛头小子……  
他没有注意到，那只黑狗已经变成了一个头发微卷的高大男人。  
“哈利。”  
熟悉的声调和温暖的拥抱，哈利愣愣地回拥男人。心头窜上的狂喜夹了一种他说不清也道不明的思绪——等等，他后知后觉地想起，为什么西里斯也会在城堡里？？？？  
梅林！他不会这么禽兽地上了他的教父吧！！！  
他赶紧从西里斯的拥抱里脱身，抓着他教父的肩上下左右看了看。很好，没有看到什么不该出现的东西。他松了口气，又把自己埋进教父肩窝。不过这次他更像一个和长辈撒娇的孩子。西里斯穿着一件黑色开领大衣，露出的锁骨吸引着哈利的视线。在察觉自己对教父有着不该有念想并蠢蠢欲动时，哈利詹姆波特的内心是崩溃的。记忆也不甘示弱地给他呈上了他每次见完西里斯后总会随便找个人发泄的场景……shut off！那是你的教父！  
他诅咒着用下半身思考的自己且小心地与西里斯拉开距离：“西里斯，那个……”他又抓了抓头发，“我前些天醒来，有点不清楚这个世界是怎么回事……”他斟酌着词句，把自己的状况描述成因为实验不知名魔咒导致的记忆紊乱。西里斯盘腿坐在草地上思考，哈利强迫自己的视线从西里斯健硕的胸膛和那帅气的脸上移开。西里斯思考的样子是深邃动人的，哈利想起三年级初见时西里斯眼底的死寂与见到彼得后的疯狂，以及他在日后谈起詹姆的怀念和语气里的萧索……无论哪种都让哈利深爱着他。  
这说的是另一个哈利，而不是他。  
他唾弃毫无节操的自己。  
然后他听到西里斯说：“哈利，不要想太多。”对方安慰似的拍拍他的脑袋，“那些事都过去了，没有人能再伤害你。”  
“……西里斯，我，是不是，成了黑魔王？”考虑自己屋子里那三个斯莱特林，哈利磕磕绊绊地问。  
“不。”他摇头，“你还是救世主。”他想起那些过往，脸上浮现出痛苦的神色，“哈利，如果你忘了，我希望你永远都不要想起来。要知道，不是所有记忆都是愉快的。”他没等哈利再开口，就主动变成黑狗往哈利身上扑。西里斯知道该怎么引开哈利的注意力，他也不担心城堡里的那些人会对哈利说些什么——如果他们还没有吸取教训的话。也许哈利的遗忘对那些人来说是一件好事。黑狗舔了舔哈利伸出的手掌又去拱他的脸，亲昵的接触很快让哈利兴奋，他蹭着西里斯，黑狗将全身的重量都压在了他身上，两个爪子搭在他的肩头。哈利躺在草地上，手有一下没一下地摸着黑狗温暖的绒毛，一直闹到很晚，直到他的生物钟提醒着他晚餐时间快过了，哈利才离开后院。临走前，他还和西里斯约好，之后每天下午都会来看他。黑狗又汪汪叫了两声，他目送着哈利离开，两个爪子不安地刨着地面。  
而回到城堡的哈利非常纠结一件事：他只不过和教父亲亲抱抱举高高（当然没有后面那个），为什么他会有生理性冲动？？？


	5. Chapter 5

5  
哈利做了一个梦。  
梦很短，仅有几幅画面。但是哈利看到他死去的父母，死去的挚友，死去的如长辈一样默默支持他的亲人……最后，只剩下他和西里斯两个人。  
西里斯因为保护他和敌人做了交易变成了哑炮。他眼睁睁地看着那些人封印西里斯的魔力，尖锐的刀尖刺入皮肉，在西里斯的背脊上刺下一个又一个符文。符文筑成的魔法阵刻在西里斯的身体里，注定他这辈子都会是哑炮，没有任何解除的办法。亲眼目睹了这一切的哈利挣扎着嚎叫着哭泣着，那些人只是狠狠踢开他的手，他最后连握住西里斯垂下的手的机会都没有，因为那些人踩碎了他的手骨——滔天的恨意让在邓布利多死后努力支撑凤凰社的少年难以承受，少年终究和恶魔做了交易，拿自己的情感换取打败对方的力量。他成功了，他成功地将那些人施加在他身上的折磨一一报复回去。那些人活着的唯一价值就是赎罪，他要他们为那些无辜死去的人偿命，他不会让他们轻易死去。  
他变得喜怒不形于色，卢修斯马尔福是将魔法阵刻进西里斯身体里的罪魁祸首，所以他也还了对方一份大礼。比起其他人触怒他时会有的鞭打灌肠等折磨，卢修斯触怒他时，受惩罚的永远都是他的儿子。当然，哈利会让卢修斯去照顾他的儿子，他需要让卢修斯明白他的所作所为到底让他的儿子变成了什么样。几次之后，那位高贵的纯血巫师跪在了他的脚边，取悦他，任由他的玩弄。  
这座城堡，是他的战利品。他在收拾好城堡里的那些连家养小精灵都不如的奴隶后把一直在陋居调养身体的西里斯接了过来。最开始西里斯不怎么能接受自己的教子变成黑魔王一样的人物，但在之后的相处中西里斯明白了他的教子仍然是那个正直善良的孩子，只是流淌在哈利血脉里的爱已经变成了他的力量。  
所以西里斯并不愿意他再想起一切，因为他觉得想起一切的教子肯定会更痛苦。他宁愿教子失去那些黑暗的记忆也不愿意他一直惦记着那些伤痛。他知道哈利一直为没有及时救下邓布利多感到自责，这样下去迟早有天哈利会因为压力过大而出事……  
卧槽这信息量太特么大了好吗！！！  
把梦里得到的信息理顺，哈利波特整个人都不好了。  
不过他总算知道为什么他会上了两个马尔福……照着他梦里发生的那些来看，马尔福纯粹就是欠虐啊（大的那只）小马尔福也算不上多冤枉，毕竟罗恩的死要算他一笔。要不是小马尔福下毒，罗恩的身体也不至于残留着余毒结果在战场上发作——这样一想，他原来世界的马尔福简直可爱啊！  
哈利也就是想想，真回去了他指不定和马尔福还是那种用仇恨的语气互相喊对方姓氏，一言不合拔魔杖的相处方式。  
这个世界发生的一切不能用他所在的那个世界来衡量，当他知道卢修斯才是推动一切发展甚至也是他提议封印西里斯魔力的幕后黑手，哈利把自己脑袋里大马尔福每次听到伏地魔名字都要抖三抖的画面甩了出去。他唯一庆幸的是他没有再记忆里看到斯内普爱着他的母亲，而事实上这个世界的斯内普只和一个不知什么来历的斯莱特林有过关系？但哈利从和斯内普短暂接触的那次获取到的记忆中可以得出他上（他虽然承认了斯内普是一个英雄但真的不表示他需要和对方发展一下师生以外的关系，当然就是师生他也不期待！）斯内普的时候，对方还是个处？？  
这都什么破事。  
哈利掀开被子就要下床冲个澡。然后他拉开浴室门就被里面跪着的那个人给吓得一蹦三尺高。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
梅林啊啊啊啊为什么我在打败了伏地魔后还要看他那张脸呢！！！！  
以上是不动声色握紧了浴室门把手的哈利•詹姆•波特的内心活动写照。  
眼前的伏地魔……或者用汤姆里德尔来形容更好一点。哈利并不知道对方是怎么进来的，反正他肯定他睡前洗漱都没见到这家伙——总不至于是变成蛇从管道里溜进来的吧。他盯着那几个刻着小蛇图案的瓷砖无语凝噎。  
就算有先前的梦境辅助，在看到浴室布置后哈利波特还是觉得这个哈利脑子有病。  
汤姆跪在他面前，没有抬头。  
他站在门口，庞大的气场全开俯视着他的奴隶。  
汤姆一早就察觉哈利的状态不正常，他敢肯定城堡里有不长眼的又惹了哈利。再加上他从蛇形图案口中打听到卢修斯现在还跪在哈利常去的那个书房的走廊上，他可以确定马尔福又在打什么注意，而且这个注意让哈利知道了。  
他低眉顺眼地跪着，内心在思索要怎么应对脾气不好的哈利。毕竟他那张脸就是一切的起因，哈利很少出现在他面前。他也没有受虐癖的爱好，哈利不愿意和他待在一起他也不会凑上去给人虐。所以在两人都不想见对方的情况下，汤姆过得还算不错。至于他今天为什么会过来的原因也很简单，哈利今天排斥了那些人的亲近。  
他们的奴隶契约建立在哈利绝对的力量上，哈利不让他们死去的原因是他们要他们活着赎罪，但只要哈利想，哈利就能杀了他们。汤姆不怀疑当哈利厌恶这些关系相处后，会干脆地送他们去见梅林，所以为了活着，他必须做点什么。  
比如讨好对方。  
他沉思着该用什么姿势或者做些什么，那边哈利已经开始脱衣服了。  
就算伏地魔在也挡不住他要洗澡的心！！！！！  
哈利一边催眠自己伏地魔不存在伏地魔不存在，一边脱下衣服准备好好泡个澡。他的举动在汤姆眼里就是十足的邀请。虽然汤姆确实不怎么想被人肏，但没有什么比他的生命重要。于是在一方的误解一方努力的视而不见下，他们赤裸的身躯贴到了一起。  
“……”这是哈利•并不想说话•波特。  
“唔——”这是汤姆•努力发出呻吟•但显然不怎么成功的•无法撩人•里德尔。  
汤姆里德尔努力拿大腿去磨蹭哈利的欲望中心，他整个人倒进哈利怀里，他回忆着贝拉是怎么对自己奉献一切的并努力让自己摆出贝拉那个姿势，他的腿缠在哈利的腰上，整个人伏在他肩头努力起伏身体，夹紧臀部……  
咕嘟。  
哈利咽了咽口水。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
这是梦吧，这是梦吧，这他妈果然是梦吧！！  
不争气地发现自己下面勃起了，并且汤姆里德尔的手还贴心地给他撸了几次，哈利的内心被一堆脏话弹幕刷屏着。  
表面上，他依旧巍然不动地撑着对方蛇一样柔软的身体。除了逐渐抬头的阴茎外，汤姆无法从那双绿色的眼睛里找出任何渴望——于是汤姆深深吸了口气，接着他把自己的脑袋埋进水里并含住了哈利的老二。哈利原本放空的思维被他的动作扯了回来，汤姆的嘴巴技术没有卢修斯来的厉害，但伏地魔给哈利波特口交这件事足够带给哈利惊讶和疯狂——他甚至在想这没什么不好的，他能征服伏地魔，能够让伏地魔跪在池子里不顾窒息的危险给他口交……哦不，哈利波特你得醒醒！！他的内心正疯狂地呼唤着梅林，一秒，两秒，三秒，那个嘴巴让他的阴茎完全挺立了，他抓住汤姆的头发，不知道是想更深入他的口腔还是想让汤姆放弃用嘴巴让他高潮……显然汤姆意识到了哈利的选择，波光粼粼的水面让哈利无从探知汤姆的表情，但是在汤姆的舌尖抵住他的马眼时，他的喉咙发出一声呐喊。  
接着，他看到汤姆湿漉漉的脑袋和他嘴角边那近乎实质化的恶意——然后他跨坐在哈利身上，用手指撑开了自己的穴口，他扶住哈利硬梆梆的老二，没有做好充分准备的进入让双方都满头大汗。太紧了，哈利在心中呐喊。汤姆皱了皱眉，接着在哈利拒绝的话还没来得及蹦出时，他一下将那根昂扬挺立的家伙坐到了底。  
“唔——”汤姆呻吟，梅林给了哈利波特天赋异禀的家伙，现在那根家伙在他身体里肆意进出……汤姆想到这个就全身发抖，他兴奋极了。他顺着水流来回摆动着腰，毫无廉耻地当着哈利的面打起了手枪。哈利波特对此目瞪口呆，有生以来第一次怀疑自己的节操是不是掉的太彻底了。  
不对！掉节操的那个人又不是他。  
但是现在和汤姆里德尔做爱的人是他啊。  
他心中的恶魔和天使在不懈打斗着。而他在刺激下悲哀地发现自己马上就要射了的事实……  
到底他还是不服输的格兰芬多，更是勇于和伏地魔抗争的格兰芬多。  
所以他将汤姆反压在池壁上趴着撅起臀部让他干的事似乎也不是那么让人难以接受？  
哈利发狠地撞击着汤姆又白又翘的屁股，似乎要将自己进入这个世界的委屈和不满尽数发泄出来，汤姆大声喊着，催促着让他动作再快点。哈利加快了速度，却不怀好意地握住了汤姆的老二。汤姆回头瞪了他一眼，漆黑的眸子在情欲的渲染下又变得腥红，只是眼角残留的泪痕给这个腥红的眸子降低了一百个危险度。  
最后在汤姆里德尔故意缩紧身体的情况下哈利射在了他的体内。作为报复，他在对方的马眼上下了个咒语。  
汤姆发现自己只能断断续续地射精时，他的脸色由情欲的酡红变得漆黑。  
当然，哈利是他的Master，所以他温顺地接受了一切惩罚。  
哈利挥挥手让他离开，于是他在洗劫了哈利的浴袍后对着墙壁上刻着小蛇图案的地方发出嘶嘶声。  
【打开】  
浴室的瓷砖左右分离，哈利也见到了汤姆的住所——斯莱特林的密室，这是哈利的第一反应。第二反应就是，那个哈利波特果然脑子有坑。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
介于昨天上午和晚上发生的不愉快系列，哈利波特一觉无眠到天亮。  
来这不过短短一天加两个晚上，他感觉自己过去了一辈子。  
先不说他收了马尔福父子，然后和斯内普有了那什么交易……他感觉要真的只是这样他还能接受，所以他到底为什么和伏地魔也有了关系？还有为什么伏地魔……是以前的样子？？  
他在床上翻来覆去，抱着睡着睡着时间就过去了的消极想法，他躺在抵得上三张格兰芬多宿舍床的大床上，思考着他现在得到的那些线索。  
首先：这个世界和他原来世界的走向并不同，起码他的那个世界既没有贵族也没有什么守则之类的更没有剥夺麻瓜小巫师学习魔法的权利。他的世界一切开端都从他的父母保护了他开始，而这个世界他的父亲竟然是被狼人咬死的？！还有他的母亲，他的教授们，他的伙伴，所有死亡的理由没有一个是与伏地魔抗争光荣牺牲，反倒是斯莱特林不少人的死亡被冠以伟大的英雄……  
其次：这个世界的马尔福、斯内普、伏地魔都不是他熟悉的那个。虽然他无法把跪在他脚边的卢修斯同他梦境里那个冷酷的男人联系在一起——他很清楚卢修斯对他的畏惧不是假的。所以中间还发生过什么以至于卢修斯马尔福抛弃他这个世界傲气和自尊跪在他脚边任他玩弄。斯内普和伏地魔就更不用说了，斯内普对哈利的感觉一直是矛盾的，可这矛盾不代表斯内普愿意毫无尊严跪在地上吃他喂给他的食物。伏地魔同理，他根本不可能像昨天晚上那样勾引他……  
最后：他能感觉到西里斯身上没有任何魔力因子，虽然不知道对方为什么还能阿尼玛格斯。如果照着梦境显示的话，西里斯现在连发动漂浮咒的魔力都没。  
他感觉之前的那个哈利一定做了什么，才能让西里斯保持阿尼玛格斯的形态。  
也许这个原因才是他为什么会来到这个世界的真实原因？  
他又在床上打了个滚，把自己埋进柔软的羽毛枕头中。  
“Master。”金发的年轻男人敲了敲门，他尽量让自己的语气显得更恭敬些。没有回应，德拉科马尔福端着盘子的手也不敢放松，他拿不准是继续敲门呼唤还是在原地等待——继续敲门呼唤也许会触怒他们的Master那喜怒无常的脾气。原地等待的话……  
德拉科苦笑，他觉得两个选择都会让他受到责罚。  
但是他不得不来，他的父亲还在书房那边跪着。纵使因为他的父亲他才会陷入这般难堪的境地，但卢修斯终究是他的父亲。所以他主动揽下给Master送餐的任务，他希望自己能够取悦到他的Master。  
他又敲了敲门。  
门开了。  
哈利顶着一个鸟窝头，不满地看着德拉科。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
被哈利不满的眼神瞪着，德拉科的腿一软。他赶紧稳住手里的盘子，以绝对臣服的姿态跪下。  
他的Master看上去非常不高兴——德拉科沮丧地发现他搞砸了取悦对方的机会，他甚至可能为自己赢得一个惩罚——这并非德拉科的本意。他端着盘子的手在颤抖，他竭尽全力让自己显得不畏惧对方，可哈利在他灵魂中烙下的痕印太过清晰。他深呼吸，将盘子高举过头顶打破了这令人窒息的沉默：“Master，这是您的早餐。”  
“你放那吧。”哈利退后一步，让德拉科进屋。他随便指了一个地方，好打发德拉科离开——他以为德拉科只是来送早餐的。鉴于他的脑子因为昨晚的荒唐事还在发胀，哈利并没有从自己的记忆里看到关于德拉科的画面。即使来这里第一天晚上他和两个马尔福睡在一起，但是他对德拉科的印象仍旧停留在学校七年的死对头上。其他的事他懒得想，他还想继续再睡会儿呢。  
所以当德拉科跪在床边，一言不发地注视他时，哈利波特觉得自己这觉是没办法睡下去了。  
睡眠不足的人脾气就不会好，哈利干脆一把把人拉到床上翻身压住对方，他本想顺应对方做点什么，但他从德拉科那双蓝灰色的眸子里看到与卢修斯如出一辙的恐惧时他却没了那个心情。松开钳制对方的手，哈利又躺了回去。  
“M……Master？”德拉科试探地喊了一声。哈利没有继续，不代表他能够放松——他曾无数次见证哈利是怎么折磨玩弄他的父亲就像抓到老鼠的猫并不急于给猎物致命一击那样。他的父亲过去遭受的屈辱远远抵不上他落在哈利身上经受的折磨。德拉科至今记得，哈利告诉他们如果能走完十字路就会放过他们，相对应的十字路上的每一个浮现的要求都是他必须做到的。他的父亲在这场游戏中崩溃，当一个人所剩无几的骄傲被彻底粉碎带来的蝴蝶效应也是惊人的，卢修斯可以为取悦哈利做出连婊子都比不过的淫荡行为，可德拉科做不到。所以即便他们一同服侍Master，他的父亲也是承受对方暴虐最多的。哈利明显更喜欢让年老的男人张开双腿，享受尽情支配的快感。德拉科从未有单独和哈利在一起的经历，他想取悦哈利，只是他不知道该怎么做。  
哈利只觉得荒唐，经过一早的思考，哈利承认他并非那些记忆的经历者所以无权做出任何评价。但是那种把人调教到服从，奴役他们，让他们张开双腿供他发泄的行为，他始终认为不该存在。在德拉科又小心翼翼地喊了一声后，哈利突然拉高被子：“闭嘴，睡觉。”他说。  
德拉科抖了抖身体，这张床给予他最多的记忆就是性爱，他从未在床上安稳地睡过一天——他想像之前做的那样睡到床尾，然后被哈利摁住了身体：“别动。”哈利的语气里透着不耐烦，吓得德拉科闭起了眼。细数一下从他端着早餐来找哈利开始他所犯的错误，德拉科就有种大难临头的感觉，他下意识地觉得哈利是想找新的办法来折磨他。然而他等了很久，哈利也没有近一步行动——他睁开眼，入目的是哈利的背影。他和哈利中间隔着一道红色的丝绸，泾渭分明的两半让德拉科松了口气。  
紧绷的神经一旦放松，劳累便是加倍的。德拉科只觉得一阵困意袭来，他打了个哈欠，抓着被子就这么睡了过去。  
而在他呼吸逐渐平稳时，原本陷入熟睡的哈利倏地睁开了眼。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
德拉科醒来的时候发现自己的双手被捆在一起吊在房间中央下垂的铁环上。链条的长度只够他的脚尖支撑地面，这样的姿势使得他的双手酸痛无比，他挣扎了一下，听到屋子的角落里传来一阵愉悦的笑声。  
他抖了抖，迟钝的脑袋终于想起了这是什么地方——十字路，那个曾经让他父亲崩溃求饶的地方。  
他为自己先前在Master面前的放肆感到焦虑，他不该睡在Master床上，他作为奴隶并没有那个资格。他为接下来会有的惩罚而害怕，束缚着他的链条随着他的颤抖发出清脆的撞击声，他不敢再动，只能在心底向梅林祈祷他的Master还有些许仁慈。  
当他看到噩梦的十字路以他为中心扩散，当那些淫荡羞耻的字眼出现在他面前时，他闭了闭眼。他不确定自己是否能够活着离开这件屋子，如果他的Master能够原谅他的失态。  
“放松点，德拉科。”他的Master慢步走到他的身后，搂住他，在他耳垂上轻轻咬了一口，“今天邀请你来只是看一场表演。”  
他不知道该用什么回应他Master难得的温柔，只能轻轻呻吟着。他的Master在他屁股上重重拍了一下，他感到他的屁股火辣辣的疼。他几乎要哭出来，羞耻凌迟着他的感官神经，然而他只是咬着唇，没有像他小时候那样被揍了找父亲哭泣。  
说起来，他小时候似乎也被面前的人揍过屁股——只是他的父亲后来给了对方一个难忘的教训。  
停止！  
他无声地尖叫阻止着自己奔腾的回忆。他不该走神的，明明知道那些回忆是对方的逆鳞。他的父亲设计杀死了詹姆波特，设计让西里斯布莱克失去魔力……他父亲在对方的童年里掺上一脚并且给予对方无尽的痛苦，他也曾将对方的尊严踩在脚底下。他无法想象读取他记忆的青年在看到他所想的画面时又会是怎样的愤怒。碧绿的眸子平静无波，然而德拉科知道，越是平静就代表之后的折磨让人难以忍受。  
他不敢直视对方的眼睛，于是他低垂着头颅，做出一副温顺服从的样子。他的头皮一紧，对方抓住他的头发后拉，头皮的疼痛令他颤抖着唇，蓝灰色的眸子只剩下里满满的惧意。  
他的Master松开了他，他听到他的Master喊着他父亲的名字。下一刻，他瞪大双眼。在他父亲跪趴着在十字路上爬行时，他想起了，这是一个什么样的日子。  
“卢修斯，”他的Master压低了声音，“开始吧。”  
“Yes，Master。”他听到他的父亲颤抖着回答，从喉咙里挤出来的词语因为过多的恐惧变调。过往一直和他强调无论如何都要维持纯血贵族风范的父亲低贱地向前爬行，他这个角度能够清晰地看到他父亲臀部中央插着的那个紫红色的猫尾肛塞，震动又变速的肛塞在他体内抽插，时不时被紧致的后穴挤出体内又被蠕动的媚肉吞了进去，马达声在安静的空间里嗡嗡地吵闹着。他的父亲跪趴在那个写着指定物品插入的格子上喘息，他不用思考都能猜到他的Master选用什么道具来折腾他这可怜的老父亲。  
那根蛇杖，具有马尔福家族传承意义的蛇杖，现在要被他父亲淫荡的后穴吃下去。  
德拉科闭起眼，他不愿意再看下去。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
哈利是被罗恩推醒的。  
他的红发哥们用清水如泉给他打了个招呼，在他还在沉思为什么这个丢清水如泉的人不是自己时，他的哥们在他耳边喊了一句：“哥们如果你还有点时间意识，那么你会清晰地认识到，还有五分钟，麦格教授的变形课就要开始了。”  
“……”他尖叫一声，手忙脚乱地穿起衣服。  
大战过后的霍格沃茨陷入了重建，而在战争中表现出色的青年们纷纷被列入了傲罗的后备役。只是同霍格沃茨一样，魔法部也在重建。他们暂时需要在霍格沃茨渡过自己第七年的求学生涯，而为了减轻教授的负担，课程不再分成学院单独教授而是将每个年级的学院合并在一起——所以当哈利同他的好哥们踩点进入麦格教授的课堂，留给他们的位置只有德拉科马尔福身后的。  
介于纳西莎马尔福救了他哥们一命，并且马尔福一家在最终战争中确实没做什么。罗恩对坐在马尔福身后没什么排斥，而坐在他旁边也就是马尔福后面的哈利就没那么自在了。那个该死的不知道梦还是现实的东西困扰着哈利，使得他完全无法直视马尔福。  
他无比期望那玩意儿真是一个梦，这样他还能用哈利波特的青春期终于在他打败伏地魔后向他招手这个理由来搪塞自己——然而该死的就在于那感觉太过真实了。真实的让他现在还能回想卢修斯马尔福跪在他脚边给他口交时的快感…… 哦打住！哈利波特你在想什么呢！  
他的脑袋砰地一声磕在了桌上。声音给他招来全教室学生的围观和麦格教授不满的眼神。他狠狠瞪了一眼坐在他前面的马尔福，对方眼底的幸灾乐祸让他觉得这家伙仍是他认识的那个混球。  
“哥们，你没事吧？”罗恩捅了捅他胳膊，悄悄地问“我怎么觉得你今天有点不太正常？”罗恩说完就开始对他的审视。他唯恐被看出点什么，赶紧把自己正在看的变形课内容推到罗恩面前。  
阿尼玛格斯——哈利最近对这个特别感兴趣。  
“我只是在想，我会是什么样的阿尼玛格斯？”  
“酷！”罗恩俏俏地竖起大拇指，“我觉得鹿挺不错的。说起来西里斯的笔记上应该会有阿尼玛格斯的相关记载，怎么样，要不要试试？”  
“不告诉赫敏？”哈利对着他的好哥们露了露牙。  
“格兰芬多无所畏惧。”罗恩拒不承认他怕赫敏生气。他认为阿尼玛格斯这东西不登记才有好处，但赫敏一定会拿彼得的例子来教训他，“成功了再说。”  
于是两个狐朋狗友一拍即合跑去研究如何阿尼玛格斯。阿尼玛格斯要求的变形与魔药技术的精细暂时让哈利无暇顾忌他那个该死的梦境，也成功的将他的注意力从德拉科马尔福身上转移。赫敏很聪明地从升级为男友的罗恩嘴里打探到了蛛丝马迹——倒不如说罗恩被赫敏一问就什么都招了，于是三人组经常抱着厚重的书坐在格兰芬多的公共休息室里攻克一个又一个难题。在探寻阿尼玛格斯的过程中，哈利了解到这项变形魔法只有魔力强大的巫师才能成功，他不免想到那个梦境里出现的西里斯——如果根据那个梦境，西里斯应该是一个哑炮，然而那个梦境里西里斯还能变成阿尼玛格斯形态的动物……这又是为什么呢？  
哈利找寻了很多书籍，仍然没有答案。  
当他们花了许多时间准备，并且即将成功（哈利的头顶已经有鹿角了）时，哈利发现自己又在那张并不熟悉的大床上醒了过来。这次他的身边睡着的依旧是一个赤裸的马尔福，只是这个马尔福好似做了什么噩梦一样，紧紧抓着他的衣角不肯放手。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
哈利用力掐了自己一把。  
疼。  
他龇牙咧嘴地揉着手臂上的红印，然后在心底把梅林从头到脚诅咒了一遍。  
没有什么比这该死的世界是真实的更让现在的哈利烦躁，如果不算他刚刚有进展的阿尼玛格斯实验被迫中断。他不明白自己仅仅只是打了个盹的功夫，怎么又被梅林扔进了这个充满着荷尔蒙和精虫的神经病世界。似乎上次也是这样，他在自己的床上小憩结果被扔到这个世界渡过了“奇妙”的两天。  
这仍然是奇妙的——他记得他把马尔福摁床上让他乖乖睡觉的时候，对方身上还穿着一件袍子，难道马尔福有睡着后自动脱衣服的习惯？  
他挥动魔杖，显示的时间距离他们睡下的时间只有两个小时。  
他可记得自己在原来的世界待了近半个月呢。  
“Please，please。”陷入噩梦的金发青年倏地攥紧他的衣角，他摇着头，身体蜷缩成一团，仿佛面临什么可怕的怪兽一样，他不住哀求着。  
哈利皱眉，他试图叫醒马尔福。不知道马尔福梦到了些什么，当哈利的手碰到他肩膀时他尖叫出声。啪——他慌乱挥舞的双手打开了哈利的手。他的双眼也随即睁开。  
德拉科显然还没有摆脱梦里那窒息的绝望。他呆呆地坐着，眼前浮现的仍然是卢修斯雌伏在波特身下，像条母狗一样张开腿环住哈利腰部，摆弄自己腰肢跟着对方节奏上下起伏的姿态——仅仅因为德拉科先前的记忆刺激了哈利，于是他的父亲为此接受来自Master的惩罚。  
多可笑啊。  
他仍然呆愣着，直到哈利打理好自己，用力咳了一声。  
德拉科才发现他似乎冷落他的Master太久了。

哈利并没有心情去责罚他这个不听话的奴隶。他不知自己会在这个世界生存多久，他也无意按照既定的轨迹行进。既然梅林将他送到这个空间，一定有他的旨意，他需要的就是找到契机然后回到他原来的世界。如果说这个空间还有人能听他讲述这神奇的经历，那毫无疑问就是西里斯布莱克。  
“三个小时内，不要来打扰我。”他对跪着的金发奴隶说道。  
他没有提丝毫惩罚，而知道他离开约有十分钟，德拉科才相信他毫发无伤地从男人手中离开的事实——  
“也许你该去看看你那可怜为你担惊受怕的老父亲。”在德拉科路过他身边时，斯内普不冷不热地说道。德拉科的脚步顿了顿，接着他说，“我知道。”  
卢修斯马尔福跪在冰冷的地板上足足一天一夜。他们作为奴隶不具备使用魔法的能力，这座由哈利心情创建的城堡更不会管奴隶是否挨饿受冻。等家养小精灵发现昏迷的大马尔福，对方赤裸的身体上已经出现好几处冻伤。家养小精灵将卢修斯送进地下室，并且找了斯内普处理他的伤。这不是卢修斯第一次因为受伤来找斯内普，甚至斯内普认为波特留下他的原因也有一半是他要在保证卢修斯生命的情况下尽情折磨对方——是的波特，即便斯内普嘴上喊着Master，他仍未彻底屈服。只是卢修斯所做的事足以让波特仇恨，以至于波特从未将注意力放在除马尔福以外的人身上。  
在魔药的催动下，卢修斯很快清醒。只是他在神智清醒后，就挣扎着想要下床。他还没有忘记，他正在接受惩罚这个事实。  
“如果我是你，我就不会在身体没好透的情况下乱动。”斯内普理解卢修斯的惧怕，他也曾屈服于那人强大的精神压力。但卢修斯的身体经不起他这么折腾，所以他说，“你的儿子替代了你。”  
“是吗。”卢修斯躺回木板床，简陋的屋子到处充斥着霉味，但比起冰冷的瓷砖地板来说总归还是个住人的地方，“他不会放过德拉科的。”  
“他更不会放过你。”斯内普替卢修斯处理他手臂和大腿的冻疮，“我以为你比我明白得多。”  
“是的呢。”他没有否认，“你能满足一个老父亲的愿望吗？”  
“我想见一见德拉科。”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
“西里斯，我其实不是哈利，哦不对，应该说我不是这个时空的哈利。”青年搔着自己乱成鸟窝的头发，把所有事情一股脑地告诉给他的教父，“我不知道怎么会来到这里，在我反应过来的时候我就回到了这里，并且……”剩下的话似乎有点难以启齿，哈利努力了几下，发现自己的节操还没有掉的太彻底。  
好吧，他说不出自己正和那些人滚床单的事。  
西里斯并不惊讶他的经历，只是在他说完后给了他一个大大的拥抱，就像哈利五年级时享受到的最后一个来自长辈的拥抱一样。温暖，也令人心酸。他抱紧了西里斯，突然能够理解这个世界的哈利害怕对方离开。他只是和西里斯相处三年，期间聚少离多，他都无法承受西里斯的离去，这个世界的哈利是在西里斯身边长大的，那么在西里斯为了保护他失去魔力，甚至要失去生命，这个哈利该有多么绝望……  
想着，他就忍不住把脑袋埋在他教父的肩窝里。西里斯呼噜了一把教子毛茸茸的脑袋说道：“哈利，不管怎么样，我们都会陪着你，永远。”  
想起复活石看到的场景，哈利鼻子又是一酸。他的母亲、父亲、教父、叔叔都在他的身边，因为他们，他才有勇气一个人面对伏地魔。尽管理智要他不要沉沦，他的手依然紧紧抱着他的教父不愿松开。  
西里斯很有耐心地拍着教子的后背安慰他，自从他的哈利将情感交换以获取力量后，他就很少像幼年一样对着西里斯撒娇。西里斯只能在背后看着他的教子变得强大、变得让人望而生畏、变得像伏地魔一样强权，喜欢控制他人。他不是想拉着哈利，告诉他，这样做是错误的。但是哈利绝望的表情始终浮现在他眼前，他听到哈利说：“如果，我的强大能换您活下去，那么我会做，我会义无反顾去做。西里斯，我什么都没了，我只要你。”他无法拒绝那样的哈利。就如同他无法拒绝小时候想要骑飞天扫帚而用一双湿漉漉的眼睛瞧着他的哈利。  
“西里斯，”在教父的怀抱里沉溺够了，哈利抹了一把红通通的眼睛道，“谢谢，我会找到办法的。”我会把你的哈利还给你，他想。  
在失去教父三年多后又一次感受教父的怀抱，哈利决定把这段记忆藏进心底。再怎么样，他不是这个世界的哈利，他无法心安理得地享受西里斯的陪伴。  
“也许，哈利他去了你的世界。”  
同样的人物无法共存——即使是时间转换器也有不能让过去的自己看到的法则。西里斯想，如果哈利是在不经意间来到这个世界，那么他的到来说不准打开了两个时空的通道。  
“对了，哈利，你能进入他的办公室对吗？”西里斯抓着另一个时空教子的手臂，紧紧的，“那么，能给我找一份资料吗？关于城堡运转的魔法阵。”  
他一直很在意自己失去了魔力却仍能动用咒语甚至依然能化身的事。  
只是原本的哈利在他提起这件事都会岔开话题让他无从下手。如果不是这次的时空交换，他几乎要遗忘那该死的魔法阵了。  
他有预感，这次的时空交换，就是那个魔法阵引起的。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
“哈利！哈利！”  
“西里斯？你怎么来了？”在课上被魔药学教授各种挑剔，批得一无是处的哈利波特回到格兰芬多塔楼还没休息两分钟就被一只漆黑色的大狗给拱醒了。自他六岁被西里斯接出德斯礼家，来到西里斯和莱姆斯身边生活，即便需要躲躲藏藏，即便他们的环境是简陋落魄的，但是这个临时组成了四年的家庭却永远不缺欢笑。只是一切都在哈利进入霍格沃茨的那天毁了，录取通知书寄到他家里的那天，也是哈利永远不想回忆的那天。  
福吉——那个身着细条纹西服，鲜红色领带，黑色长斗篷和紫色尖头靴的矮胖男人，他和一个全身上下都是粉红色，样子酷似癞蛤蟆的女人带着一群人冲进了他们的家。不，不仅仅是人，他听到莱姆斯愤怒的呐喊：“哈利还是孩子！！！你们竟然对他用摄魂怪！”  
那时候他光维持自己的情绪不让自己昏倒就已经是用尽了全身力气。他在眼前不时出现一道绿色的光芒和女人凄厉的叫声，那样的场面让他连呼吸都困难。他不知什么时候失去的意识，只知道等他醒来，那个穿着粉红色衣服的癞蛤蟆捏着嗓子告诉他：“现在，我是你的监护人。”  
他根本不承认那个女人是自己的监护人。她对他比当年的佩妮姨妈对他还要有过之无不及。做不做家务都是小事，他要学会顺从学会恭敬，如果他学不会，不知道在什么时候说什么话，那么那个女人会用一支黑暗的羽毛笔来惩罚他。时至今日，他的手臂上都是那个女人要他抄写的句子：我是一个坏孩子，我不可以说谎，我需要一个教训，感谢乌姆里奇女士的教导……  
他的手臂上都是这样的句子。  
假期成了他最痛恨的东西。而且，那个女人甚至不准他在圣诞节留校，她处心积虑想要折磨他。他在姨妈家里使用魔法的后果是被弗农姨夫打一顿，而在乌姆里奇面前，她会直接撕毁他的课本和作业，甚至曾经当着他的面烧毁过他的扫帚——她不允许他做一切能够为格兰芬多争取分数的事，包括魁地奇。  
哈利一想到今年的圣诞节也要在乌姆里奇家渡过就感觉背后发凉，即使他已经在那非人的地方渡过了整整两年。  
没想到，今天一见面，那个曾在自己迫切希望能有人带他摆脱德斯礼一家时出现在自己面前并且英勇从一堆狗中救了自己的男人，今天再次像一个骑士一样把他牢牢护在身后。  
他抱住那只黑色的大狗，把脸埋在对方浓密的黑毛里。  
西里斯。  
你终于出现了。  
“哈利。”大狗变化成男人的样子，他比起哈利记忆中的那个男人更瘦削沧桑。男人的眼睛红肿，神情焦急，“哈利，听着，你必须现在马上收拾东西。”  
他是趁着学生们都去渡过霍格莫德周，偷偷从霍格沃茨的密道里溜进来的。之前的逃狱是莱姆斯和他多年的计划——仅仅只是计划还不够，莱姆斯在做出这份计划的同时他也做好了牺牲的准备。而他，只能在远处看着自己最后一个兄弟被人活活绞死——他甚至连给他收尸的能力都没！  
莱姆斯死前像孤狼一样哀嚎的声音成了他挥之不去的梦魇，西里斯摇头摆脱了那不该出现的记忆，他为今的目标是尽快带走哈利。他没有这个时间去计划什么，如果那天他听到的没有错，卢修斯马尔福那家伙就打算借用丽塔斯基特的手笔捏造哈利体内有狼人病毒的事——为了让一切变得合理化，这次哈利圣诞节回乌姆里奇的家，他们就会安排狼人对付哈利。  
并且将这罪名尽数栽赃给莱姆斯。  
“西里斯……”即使霍格沃茨带给哈利不愉快的东西有很多，但是早在二年级他就和罗恩赫敏一起发誓过要同甘共苦，因为现在来格兰芬多的学生越来越少，即使这样格兰芬多的宿舍也还是五人一间，多余的地方不是被莫名其妙的征用就是成为格兰芬多学生们最害怕的黑暗课堂——一些被教授扣分的学生都会被拎到那些黑暗的房间内，进行鞭子的教育，美名其曰替他们长点记性。哈利更是深受其害——斯内普是知道格兰芬多的惩罚，甚至他就是提出这项惩罚的人，所以每次在课堂上给哈利扣分扣完他都会一脸愉悦地祝哈利有一个美妙的夜晚。即便生存环境是这样，哈利认为自己也不该逃避。  
“西里斯，我不想离开这里。”他直白地说。  
“你必须离开。”涉及到教子的安全，西里斯认真地道。“听着哈利，现在的离开是为了日后的反击。我知道你舍不得那些好朋友，但是哈利你必须知道，只有你自己足够强，才能保护他们。”  
……  
他醒了。  
短短几秒的梦境像是一年那样长。  
都什么时候了还会梦到那么远的事，他自嘲一笑。  
却在掀开被子下床前顿住身体。  
金红色的，Size只能容纳一人的，还挂着红色床帐……他这是又回到格兰芬多塔楼了？  
怎么可能。  
且不说当年那件事造成的结果是霍格沃茨拒绝招收任何一个学生——哈利本人在和恶魔做完交易后也被列入了霍格沃茨的黑名单。  
他不可能再回到这所他曾经当成第二个家的学校，永远都不可能。  
但是现在？  
一切的一切都抵不上那个掀开他床帐咬着苹果的人影让他来得惊讶。  
而罗恩，看自家兄弟前半夜又回到战争时期被噩梦困扰的样子，于是贴心地帮睡得人事不知的哈利请了假并在下课的时候去厨房给对方拿了一堆吃的。  
于是，还摸不着头脑的哈利遵循身体本能和罗恩一起大快朵颐。说来，这也是很久都没出现的场景了。  
他还挺怀念在求学三年里遇到的那个哥们。  
可惜那样的人，最后也……  
他甩甩脑袋，不让自己继续想下去。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
“Master。”  
“Master。”  
他穿过城堡中枢，往左翼的塔楼走去。路上不时遇到赤身裸体的仆从，他们用下跪亲吻他袍角的方式来向他表达自己的畏惧与敬意。他们露出的脊背上刻着金黄色条纹的契约花纹。那些花纹像锁链一样紧紧束缚着他们的身体。一旦他们有任何违抗意识，契约就会代替他来惩罚那些不听话的奴仆——  
在他的世界，这些人都是伏地魔手下最优秀也最忠诚的食死徒。而在这个世界，他们仅仅只是魔法阵的养料。  
他的脚步不停，灰色的袍子在他身后卷起一阵风浪。想起不久前按照西里斯嘱咐找到的资料——两张绘制着魔法阵的图，其中一张上面布满符文。符文全部用古代魔文写成，其中有一些符号他必须用蛇佬腔念出来才能知道这是什么。西里斯猜测过是不是那个魔法阵造成时空不稳，现在，哈利找到佐证这一理论的依据。  
这个魔法阵的作用是抽取其他人的魔力进行分解，将组合后的新能量传输给一个人。那个人可以是麻瓜也可以是哑炮，更可以是失去魔力的巫师——法阵释放的力量可以让他们轻而易举达到巅峰。这个魔法阵一旦开启便无法终止。为此，必须需要一个强大的巫师作为魔法阵的中枢，所有组合而成的力量传到巫师体内再有他提取出对方适应的力量进行间接传送。哈利波特就是这样一个媒介。他来到这个世界，是因为他的灵魂和原来的哈利灵魂产生了波动，最终在哈利进行一次大规模的传输后，为了防止能量溢出导致时空崩溃，时空将他们二人的灵魂做了互换。  
而同样的，媒介需要释放他接受的能量。哈利体内过多的魔压会让他的性格变得狂暴易怒，为此他需要一个排解方式：折磨仇人显然是一个好选择。  
让哈利愁眉不展的不仅仅是契约的内容，更是在那些符文最后有一行小字，小字上写着：对不起，但这是我让你活着的唯一办法。  
和那两张魔法阵图叠在一起的是一份有些发黄的麻瓜医院的身体检测报告。他在意检测报告上尾端写着“多个器官功能衰竭”的那行字，阿兹卡班已经严重摧毁了西里斯的身体健康，再加上卢修斯的那番折磨，西里斯的生命只剩下了几个月。  
就是在麻瓜世界收到了这份检测报告，哈利才决定采用最后的办法。  
他将那些纯血家族逼到悬崖边缘，和他们订立契约——不愿意的下场就是整个家族的灰飞烟灭和生不如死的痛苦。他用魔压迫使作为纯血家族的领头人卢修斯马尔福下跪，又将马尔福父子调教成他发泄的道具。马尔福这个家族的下场警示着其他想要作祟的纯血家族，最后他们不得不和哈利波特签订契约，将自己家族内加入过食死徒的人送进这座由哈利波特亲手筑成的魔法城堡。城堡里每块砖瓦的魔法阵都是哈利波特亲自绘制，他不会让任何一个走进城堡的人离开，包括他自己。  
但是这真的为西里斯好吗？  
哈利还记得自己世界的西里斯，他在格里莫广场12号的时候，因为逃犯的身份没有办法参与凤凰社任务，甚至不能以人类的形象送教子去上学。长达一年的软禁足以把西里斯逼疯，所以他会不顾一切地冲出来战斗，不仅仅是因为哈利是他的教子。  
那么，这个哈利现在做的不是和当年邓布利多做的一样，变相的软禁西里斯吗？  
他也记得当年在格里莫广场在斯内普的讥讽下甚至没办法开口回击对方的西里斯那样阴郁的表情。甚至在最后一战，谈及死亡这问题时，西里斯脸上露出的解脱。  
如果需要借助斯内普的力量才能让西里斯活着……怕是他宁愿死也不愿意这样窝囊地过活。  
可他真的能看着西里斯死吗？  
答案……不能。  
他烦躁地抓着头发。

左翼有一个直通城堡顶端的螺旋体，每往上走一节，空气中自由的因子就愈发吸引哈利。战后，他经常一人走到霍格沃茨的天文台去眺望山涧溪流，眺望夕阳落霞。有时候，只是待上五分钟，他躁动的情绪也会渐渐平静下来。波特是天空的领主，麦格教授和他谈起他的父亲詹姆斯时曾说过这句话。不管他还是他的父亲，一旦他们骑上扫帚，他们就像变了个人似的。他趴在天文台的栏杆上，看着远处和霍格沃茨禁林别无二致的森林。说实话，这几个月给他的经历是新鲜的，也是上瘾的。如果他没有经历过战争，他很容易迷上权势——这种没有人能违抗他说的话的体验是新奇的——然而这也让他更认清楚一件事：他和伏地魔不一样。  
他仍然是哈利波特，那个不愿意别人过多关注他伤疤和名声的哈利波特。  
“你来了。”一个声音，打破沉默。哈利反射性握住魔杖回身，杖尖抵在对方的咽喉。在对方举起双手示意自己无害后，哈利仍然没有松懈他的动作。只是他分了更多注意力去观察对方——黑色顺滑的短发，和他教父西里斯布莱克过分相似的容貌和一双介于黑色与棕色之间的眼睛。  
“你去看过他了？”男人的身体看上去瘦削，他不停地咳嗽，虚弱的身体晃了俩晃，苍白的面容充满着病态。他往前一步，脚下一个踉跄，他顺势跪在地上，干瘦的五指紧紧揪着衣领，像是要把自己的肺扯出来一样。哈利焦急地上前搀扶，还没等他站稳，他插在袖口里的魔杖就被男人摸了过去。  
“你的警戒心也太低了。”男人没有管哈利又青又红的脸色。顺着他搀扶的力道站起，背靠着墙壁努力挺直身体，“一个没有被黑暗侵蚀的哈利波特，看上去梅林那家伙可真优待你。”  
哈利注视着男人抛转着魔杖的手指，回想起刚刚他触到男人手臂那瞬间的冰冷，还有对方身上传来的那让他努力克制自己去回忆最阴暗难受一幕的死亡气息——“阴尸？”他问。  
“哦？”男人挑了挑眉，“没有被黑暗侵蚀竟然还能猜到？”  
“我见过。”哈利面无表情，“在一个山洞里。”  
那是他最不愿意回忆的记忆。  
“伏地魔？”  
“是的。”  
“雷古勒斯布莱克。”男人伸出青色僵硬的左手。  
“哈利波特。”他也伸出了他的右手。  
只是在握手的时候，他才慢半拍叫道：“雷古勒斯布莱克？！”  
那个写下“致黑魔王，在你读到这之前我早就死。但我要让你知道，是我发现了你的秘密。我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽快销毁它。我甘冒一死，是希望你在遇到对手时能被杀死。”的布莱克？！  
“为什么你会在这里？”哈利直接了当地问，他很清楚面前的男人看出了他不是原装的那个哈利，但是哈利也看出对方身上带着魔法阵的契约。双方制衡下，他选择直接解决，“你说的他是？”  
“我的哥哥，西里斯布莱克。”雷古勒斯似乎不能站太久，他的呼吸开始变得急促，抓着胸口的五指也在发抖。  
“我在这里的原因，”他吸了一口气，“是为了布莱克家族。”  
“布莱克家族活着的后裔只剩下哥哥……”  
“我希望哥哥能活下去。”  
“我是阴尸，可以无限……提供给法阵生命力。就是为着这点……所以我来到这里。同你，先前的你，签订……契约。”雷古勒斯拼了命地说出这番话，剧痛让他的胸膛仿佛要炸裂一样。  
“你怎么样？”哈利扶着雷古勒斯到一边坐下，“那个法阵，你知道有什么办法既能维持西里斯的生命又能解开这个法阵吗？”  
“很遗憾，并没有。”他摇了摇头，“如果有，他也不会用这个方法。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“这个绝对不能让哥哥知道的办法。”  
“那……”哈利想问他知不知道怎么把自己和原来的那个哈利替换回去，但是看雷古勒斯满头大汗的样子，他也不知道该说什么。  
“如果你不知道该怎么做，”他站起身，哈利连忙伸手去扶却被他推开了，“我该回去了。”他说，“你可以顺着原来的。”  
“原来的？”是要让他和那些人发展关系吗？？哈利受到惊吓后退一步，“我不可能。”他咬牙切齿地道。  
“你可以的。”雷古勒斯笑了笑，“你会发现你可以做到。”


	16. Chapter 16

16  
他发现这里和他的世界不一样。  
虽然那些他敬重的长辈依然死了，但是莱姆斯和唐克斯战死在霍格沃茨的保卫战而不是死在阿兹卡班。西里斯也不是窝囊地毫无还手之力地死在马尔福手里而是堂堂正正地战死。  
这些日子他偶尔会冒出一些关于这个世界的记忆。他知道，这个世界的他直到11岁都生活在佩妮姨妈家里——说真的，在那粉红癞蛤蟆的身边生活过几年后他对佩妮姨妈提不起一丝怨恨。这个世界的达利在他六年级的时候和他和解了。他在离开德斯礼一家后从未见过他的表哥，他甚至不知道那个肥头大耳像个猪一样的达利在最后会和他和解。  
这是个不同的世界。  
在这个世界里，他不是第三代黑魔王，而是巫师届的救世主。他成为第二次在死咒的攻击下生存的大难不死的男孩并且为巫师届赢得了光明的未来——  
这个世界的他和罗恩赫敏成了格兰芬多的金三角，他们一同经历众多冒险，甚至一起毁灭伏地魔的希望。  
这个世界的他有许多好老师，也遇见过乌姆里奇和斯内普这两个老师——前者不再是他的监护人，虽然他手上依旧留下了那句“我不可以说谎”的疤痕，但是乌姆里奇被赶出霍格沃茨的那幕真的大快人心。后者……斯内普，他所在的世界，斯内普恨不得把他推进地狱，更别说保护他，如果不是为了要抓小天狼星，斯内普怎么可能会让他在霍格沃茨待下去。但是这个世界的斯内普最后死在了他面前，死前还有那句Look at me。  
这个世界他有许多同伴，也有许多仇敌——德拉科马尔福，那个在他求学三年里费尽心机要找他麻烦的家伙，在这个世界找了他六年的麻烦。在第七年里他救了对方两次，对方救了他一次，纳西莎，那个他认为是蛇蝎心肠的女人最后也为他的儿子救了这个世界的他。  
这个世界美好得让他觉得不可思议。  
如果不是他所在的那个世界里有西里斯，他甚至想要在这个世界永远地停留下去。  
他已经适应了每天和罗恩一起上课，和赫敏在图书馆温习，周末时去安多米达家见一见泰迪的生活。他所在的那个时空里，安多米达一家死在食死徒手里，纳西莎下的手。他也没有泰迪，因为唐克斯根本来不及和莱姆斯发展关系——  
现在，他最喜欢的事是看到泰迪的肉嘟嘟的小脸上露出微笑，看泰迪把自己的头发和眼睛变成和他一模一样的颜色。在他逗着泰迪时，安多米达会端出烤好的小饼干给他。那张和贝拉特里克斯相同的容貌显得温和可亲，在他露出一丝疲惫姿态时，安多米达就会接过泰迪，然后轻声哄着精力旺盛的孩子睡觉。  
这是他现在生活的全部。  
他多想把他的教父一同带到这个世界。  
可惜他连自己为什么会在这个世界都没有弄明白。

许多人，他只能对安多米达解释一切。  
也许是为她身上那份和西里斯相近的气质。

“你说你是来自另一个世界的哈利波特？而那个世界，你是黑魔王？”  
“是的。”他复述了一遍那个世界他所了解到的人和事，“在我拿到霍格沃茨的录取通知书前，我一直和小天狼星还有莱姆斯生活。”  
一旁的泰迪听到了自己父亲的名字，咿呀咿呀地挥舞着小手。  
“时间是一个很奇妙的东西。”安多米达并没有对两个世界哈利的交换做出任何解答，泰迪刚刚吃东西沾了一脸的米糊，她必须用手帕给他擦干净，清理一新会伤到孩子脆弱的肌肤。  
“我的建议是，如果你不知道怎么来到这个世界，那么你可以从你在那个世界最后做的事查起。”  
哈利波特噎了一下。  
在那个世界自己做的最后一件事……  
是和卢修斯马尔福还有德拉科马尔福上床吗？  
梅林……  
他呻吟一声。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
他害怕哈利波特。  
更害怕死亡。

“卢修斯，不知道你这样低贱的样子，又被多少人看过呢。”细细的皮鞭抬起他的下巴，黯淡无光的金发披散在布满青紫红印的躯体上。他的嘴巴大张，一个黑色的口枷卡在他上下颚之间。他努力吞咽着口腔内过多的津液，他的Master不喜欢他弄脏地板——在一次刻骨的疼痛教育中他深深记住了这点。  
他的双手被麻绳反捆在身后，麻绳上有一个吊钩，可以勾住屋子中央垂下的吊环。这个姿势让他不得不踮起脚尖挺起胸膛才能减缓手臂上的痛楚。他的乳尖被小巧的乳环装饰得可口，金红色的乳环中央绑着一条极其纤细的链子，可以用来加诸任何折磨人的道具。现在，他的王把手中麻瓜物理实验用的砝码一个个挂到那条链子上，每加一份重量，他的乳尖就感到撕裂的疼痛。  
然而，他知道，这些都不过是开胃小菜。  
“你说，今天想玩什么。”他的主人靠近他，亲密地咬着他的耳朵。火热的舌尖舔过他白皙的耳垂，再用犬齿叼起那块嫩肉厮磨。他不由自主地磨蹭着主人的身体，嘴里发出呜呜声。他祈求着一份解脱，在他的下体已经变成深紫色的情况下。  
足足32个小时，他从未发泄过哪怕一次。  
对方的手覆上了他炙热的欲望，掌心沿着柱身来回滑动，大拇指更是温柔地揉着敏感的前端。  
这样的抚弄更加剧了他的颤抖。  
“也许，用这里高潮？”  
他的屁股被人捏了一把。明白对方话语中未尽的意思，他不敢奢望会有解脱。  
没有反应的家伙玩起来并不愉快，他审视着低眉顺眼的奴隶，卢修斯如果以为乖巧听话就可以得到奖赏，那就错了。  
绿色的眸子里闪过一丝憎恶。想起自己幼年不愉快的经历和如今苟活着的教父，他就想让马尔福体验到那种痛不欲生的绝望。  
不再废话，他抬起卢修斯的一条腿，没做任何润滑就侵入了对方身体。  
惨叫声被活活压在口中。

卢修斯想过很多画面。每一个都印证着马尔福家曾经拥有的辉煌和荣耀。那些画面里有他暗中背叛伏地魔毁去魂器，有他偷换卢平的狼毒药剂最终让詹姆斯被伙伴咬伤，有他坐在魔法部部长的办公室运筹帷幄将救世主的抚养权送给乌姆里奇，也有他亲自在布莱克身上绘制破坏他魔力符文……  
然而这些画面都会变成他和自己的儿子一起跪在黑发男人脚边，用嘴服侍他阴茎的画面。  
哈利波特扣着他的腰身下压，又狠命顶弄着他的肠壁。没有扩张，没有润滑，撕裂的疼痛令他勃起的欲望都垂了下来。他咬着口枷，压抑住了变调的叫声，只让那些软绵绵的呻吟溢出，让他的主人知道他被他干得有多爽。  
他没有任何叫痛的资格。  
“你说，今天可以成功吗？”他的主人停止了抽插，拔出的欲望前端还带着血丝。卢修斯还没来得及松口气，两根手指毫不留情地侵入他的身体。他们模仿性器的动作操着他的肠道，圆润的指甲抠挖着已经受伤的肠壁，两只做剪刀式扩张着，又加进第三指、第四指……在卢修斯恐惧的目光中，他空余的拇指刮着他穴口的褶皱，摩挲着，甚至有再次进入的趋势——他闭上眼，全然放松自己的身体。哪怕这样的松弛会让他的手臂有被勒到脱臼的可能性，但是总比拳交带来的痛楚要好得多。  
因为强迫性拳交造成的撕裂伤没有两天好不了——而两天，足够男人对德拉科做任何事。  
所幸，男人并没有想这么快就玩坏他。  
深入体内的手指擦着他的敏感点，在穴口徘徊游荡的手指又摸向他的尾椎按下。酥麻的快感很快通过神经末梢传递给大脑又通过大脑传给身体。他的欲望再次勃起，铃口渗出的液体让整个柱身看上去湿漉漉的。  
“卢修斯，你可以为我做到吗？”仿若情人的亲昵响在耳边，卢修斯的身体抖了抖。他从男人的话语中看到一个可能。  
这不是问句，而是祈使句。  
男人要他用后面高潮。  
为此，他的阴茎不会有射出任何体液的机会。


End file.
